Ray McCall
Ray McCall one of the main characters in the Call Of Juarez series. First introduced in the first game as Reverend Ray McCall. an old gunslinger turned preacher following the events of the second game. Description Personality Being the oldest of the three brothers, Ray takes the role of the leader in the brotherhood. He goes along with his two brothers, but also have constant feuds with Thomas about women or wealth, and with William about his aggresive attitude and about god. Despite the feuds, Ray cares deeply about his brothers. This is shown when Ray worries so much about his brother when he found out that the enemy forces could have crossed the river where Thomas is defending the line. And he displays great sorrow when he killed William. Ray put great trust two brothers, and become enraged/dissapointed when he found out Thomas fled with Marisa near the end of the game and William is hiding the fact that the rifles for the Apaches don't work. Ray have total disregard for his enemies' life, to the point of shooting an unarmed man (Devlin) begging for mercy at his feet. Ray seem to enjoy being an outlaw and killing his enemies as Thomas states "You're in this too much" which Ray replies "What's wrong with a man liking what he does for a living?". Ray also hates when William started preaching about god, that at one point he said "where is your loving god at Shiloh? at Gettisburg? at Antietam? I've had just enough of your fire and brimstone boy". This leads to a speculation that Ray is an Atheist before he took William's bible and become a preacher. From the dialogue between the characters, Thomas at sometime pointed that Ray "Can talk a hide off a buffalo". And William didn't tell Ray that the rifles didn't work because Ray talk too much, this implies that Ray is a talkative person, or even a blabbermouth. Ray hates water, as he states when he's riding a boat to get the Aztec Medallion in Navajo territory. He also hates boats along with water, in his dialogue "I hate boats, I hate water. You can shoot at me, set my goddamn ass on fire, but I F***ing hate water". Thomas also said that Ray smells like the inside of an old boot. If this is true Ray rarely takes a bath, or in other words, Ray is very unhygienic. Appearance Ray has a fairly long dark brown hair (which later turns longer gray of old age), and a fairly large crooked nose. The most prominent feature of his face is a vertical scar which intersects the left part of lip. The origin of this scar is unknown. As a Confederate soldier, Ray wears a standard issue uniform with a Confederate cap. In later chapters, Ray wears a white undershirt, a metal breastplate covering his torso, a dark brown jeans, brown boots and a black trenchcoat. He accesorize himself with a wide brimmed cowboy hat, two set of bandoliers along his torso, and a pair of gloves. His appearance in Call Of Juarez as a preacher is unchanged. He is a relatively well built man, being able to kick down doors and able to carry a portable gatling gun. Combat Ray's preferred weapon are Revolvers and shotguns, making him deadly in close quarter combat. Ray can also dual wield revolvers, but you can't aim down the sights which drastically reduces long range combat effectiveness. Ray can also carry a portable gatling gun, a feat which Thomas won't be able to. But this is considered pretty much useless as portable gating guns rarely spawns in single player. Ray's Concentration mode slows down time, allows the player to pick 12 targets which represents 12 shots in 2 revolvers he wield (6 in each revolver). After the player pick 12 targets, or when the times runs out, Ray unleashes the 12 shots with perfect accuracy. Call Of Juarez : Bound In Blood American Civil War The Civil war broke out between the Confederate and the Union. Ray and his brother Thomas fought under the command of Colonel Barnsby, defending their homeland. Their father was killed in Antietam and their mother and younger brother William McCall are taking refuge in their farm house. While holding out, Ray found out that the Union army could have crossed the river, and Thomas was there. Ray then to proposes Colonel Barnsby to lead a counterattack to the river, which Barnsby approves. Ray takes a handful of men and lead a counterattack to the river. There, Ray met up with Thomas who said that once the Union army crossed the river, they are done for. Ray implied that Barnsby will get more men to back them up, but Thomas stated that they will be dead long before the backup arrives. The brothers hold the river with cannons, and Ray blow up the bridge to prevent them from crossing the river. They succesfully held out the river until the aforementioned backup arrives. O'Donnel arrives with the backup, telling the brothers to retreat to Jonesboro in order to defend Atlanta. They refuse because they know if they retreat their family home will not make it. Threatening O'Donnel at gunpoint, they deserted and told him to go tell Barnsby they take an unofficial leave from the army to defend their homestead. Thomas implied afterwards, that Barnsby will hang them for sure. Which Ray responds that "Only if he catches us brother..." = Post-Desertion The brothers went home, and they found out that yankees have overrun the place. The local ranch, owned by Jackson, has been raided. The cattles are slaughtered, and Jackson's home is burning with Jackson still inside. Thomas put out the fire on the front door and Ray breaks down the door to let Jackson out. The brothers asked Jackson about their home which Jackson replied that he heard gunfires and the yankees threw themselves a party. The brothers proceed to their home, but got pinned by a gatling. They tried to flee through the cornfield, which resulted in the yankees burning the cornfield, and sending a few men to flush them out. Thomas took out all of them silently using his throwing knives, and climbed a tree to snipe the gatling gunner. The brothers arrives at their home and are confronted by a group of yankees who occupied their home. After they retook the house, they found out that their mother is dead. William said that she died the night before. William also asks them if they have deserted, which Ray replies that they did not desert their family, and that's what matters. Upon leaving, the brothers are cofronted by a handful of yankee soldiers and a steamboat. Ray and Thomas takes down the boat by cannons and gatlings. After all the soldiers are defeated, they left the home with the promise that they will rebuild it someday. Post-War = The Union army won the war by appomatox, ending the war between the states. But Colonel Barnsby is yet to put down his arms, and determined to see the McCall Brothers hang. The brothers fled to Fortsmith, Arkansas. Where they started a trouble with the local Sherriff because Thomas slept with the Sherriff's daughter. One of them (depends on which character the player chooses) gunned down the Sherriff in a gun duel. The local townies become enraged with the death of their Marshall, and chased the brothers. They succesfully escaped the town by a stagecoach, which is discarded at the end of the chapter. William said that they just killed a US Marshall and they will be chased to the end of the earth. Ray proposes the brothers that they go to Mexico, and told them about the aztec treasure "Call Of Juarez" and he also told them that they will use the gold to rebuilt their home. Ray confronts Thomas at the end of the dialogue and said that he will personally kill Thomas if he took another woman from her . Mexico *under development*